Darker
by CaptainCrash
Summary: Samantha Hammond was old enough to visit Site A with the others all those years ago. So why had no one heard of her until years later. Now John's dead, is her secret safe? Summary suck I know.
1. Default Chapter

Nathan Tribbs.

An attractive intelligent looking man, no older than twenty-five, sat in the expensive looking office impatiently awaiting his fiancées lawyer.

A pre-nuptial?!

It was understandable considering she had just inherited Ingen, her grandfather's company. She had been the sole beneficiary of the billion dollar genetics company. All she was trying to do was protect her fathers company that had been exploited in the year running up to his death.

What the hell was he thinking? The stupid bitch; how could she do this to him?! He didn't love her, he didn't want to marry her. He'd only agreed to marry Samantha Hammond, the eldest of John Hammonds three grandchild because it had been arranged by his father and John.

Nathan was the son of Clark Tribbs. Until recently, Clark Tribbs was a multi-billionaire. Then the trouble started, John Hammond had promised to help as long as Nathan married his grand-daughter. Who he knew to be in love with someone else.

And everything was going to plan until three weeks ago when the old buffoon died. Now she was going to make him sign a pre-nup and he would loose the slice of money John had promised.

The door behind him opened and closed. Within a second Samantha's lawyer was sat in front of him, a brown folder placed on the table between them.

Might as well get it over with.

"Mr Tribbs." The lawyer looked at him through his wire-rimmed glasses. "When did you last see Miss Hammond?"

"Alex or Sam. I saw Alex yesterday." Interesting. Nathan thought. It's not about a pre-nuptial. He was actually in love with Alexandra Hammond and was hoping that marrying Samantha, would guarantee Alex some say in the company. It took a moment for Nathan to process what the suited man had just said-

"Mr Pierce, What do you mean she's gone missing?" A newspaper cutting was removed from the folder and placed upright in front of Nathan. The headline read: Family Injured On Restricted Island.

"It states that dinosaurs have been spotted on the island and on the main land. Sam, Miss Hammond, has gone to investigate."

"But the island is uninhabited right? All the dinosaurs died." Nathan questioned.

"We don't know. That's what she went to find out." Mr Pierce informed. "The thing is-" The man hesitated.

"What?"

"If she hasn't been in touch by the 19th of this month. Ingen have been informed to blow up the island."

Nathan's blood ran cold. if she died there would be no way he could finance his father's company. Samantha was his last hope.

"You're telling me. My fiancée is all alone on that-"

"She's not exactly alone Mr Tribbs. She got in touch with Dr Grant and acquired the assistance of Billy Brennon. She has made a wealthy contribution to the site Dr Grant is working -" Nathan had pulled Mr Pierce over the desk.

"Our wedding is in eight weeks. My father has spent thousands- Millions" That he can't afford, thought Nathan. "And she's swanning off to a dino-infested island with an ex-boyfriend." Nathan caught his breath. "Well, I want a chopper air born in an hour. And I want someone who has been there before." Nathan removed his grip from the man. "Who was there the first time? Who was at Jurassic Park."

"Alexandra and Timothy Hammond-"

"They were children." Nathan spat.

"Dr Ellie Sattler, she's pregnant. Dr Alan Grant.... He won't help you, he wouldn't go when Miss Hammond asked, I doubt you have enough money to offer him."

"Then I'm fucked." Nathan slumped in his chair. He had lost everything. He had failed his father.

"Well, there is always...." For a second time, Mr Peirce stammered.

"Who?!" Nathan grew impatient. "Who?"

"Dr Ian Malcolm."

.................................

__

A/N What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. ian malcolm

Ian Malcolm

This was the life.

Ian Malcolm was comfortable. His wife, Sarah, lightly dozing in his arms on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Yes, she was now his wife; a couple could not go through that kind of adventure and not be affected in one of two ways. They could either be strengthened, bringing them closer than ever before, or they could grow apart and become estranged.

That was true of Ellie and Alan. Or so Ian had heard. He would love to get back in touch, however he knew they would still see the preachy rock star of a scientist that he once was.

Now he was the honest husband of Sarah Malcolm, and he is all the better for it. He had not once since the incident in San Diego, let his family down.

His divorce was finally settled between himself and Kelly's mother. Kelly still comes to see him once a month and stays for three weeks of the summer holidays.

That reminded him.

"Hun, get up. I got to take a shower before I go pick Kelly up at the airport." Ian tugged at his wife's red hair. She grumbled softly, rolled off his chest and onto the soft cotton pillow of the bed and fell back asleep.

Once in the shower he allowed the hot water to bubble on his skin. There was one time he thought he'd never get his skin clean. For hours he had waited to be rescued in that puddle of mud. His skin was soaked to the bone, a chill creeping in as night fell. No one would find him while he was cover in the debris of the T-Rex's rampage.

He would die alone.

Slowly he crept from this world; towards the light. Then just as sudden as a raptors attack he was brought out from beneath the rubble and leaves. Her head cocked to the side inspecting him closely. His vision was blurred without his glasses. She looked the same age as Lex, possibly older.

Ian could make out that she was resting on her legs bent, like a chimp, her arms dangling limply between her legs. Why was the girls head twitching from one side to another?

If it wasn't Lex, how did she get here? Why wasn't she on the tour with the others? Who was she?

Ian involuntary shook as the memory came to the surface. He had forgotten all about that little girl. Not long after she had pulled him out, had Ellie arrived with Muldoon and everything had been forgotten by a shot of morphine. Perhaps it had been a hallucination. It had been documented that people experienced all sorts when they were about to die.

His thoughts were disturbed by sharp banging on the bathroom door. Firmly wrapping the cream coloured towel around his toned waist he opened the door; wondering if Kelly had gotten an earlier flight.

The front door was open and Sarah stood dishevelled in the doorway, not letting the person in.

Nathan Tribbs

Ian knew of him. The future husband of Sam Hammond, she was a good kid. Why she was getting married to the creep in his doorway he'd never know.

"Dr Malcolm?" He asked sharply. "It's about Samantha Hammond, I'm to marry her in eight weeks-"

"My invitation could have come in the post." Ian snarled, angry at the fact that Nathan had stopped Sam from talking to him at her Grandfathers' funeral.

"She's gone missing Dr Malcolm. Please, I need your help!" His face softened. A hint of pain could be seen there upon the young man's face. Perhaps he did really love her, Malcolm thought sceptically.

"Sam has?!" Sarah question opening the door fully, allowing the suited man entrance to their apartment. She pointed to a seat in the open planned room. Ian and Sarah sat together opposite him looking expectantly.

"She went to site A not long after Mr Hammond's funeral. There had been reports that dinosaurs have been spotted on the island and the main land. The thing is; Ingen haven't been checking the island and it is plausible that they survived.

"Ingen lost contact with Miss Hammond two weeks ago. If she has not made contact in seven days, she has left orders to blow up the island." It bugged Ian that he would call his future wife Miss Hammond. "I've heard that you were there on site A; I want you to be my guide." Nathan sighed. "I need to know if they are alive!"

"They?" Ian asked.

"Sam and Billy." Nathan would not meet either of them in the eye.

"Alan's assistant? Sam's ex?" Ian knew of their history. He also knew that John had forbidden her from seeing him ever again. Billy was her true love. Billy was a good guy who adored Sam. She would lead him to his death.

Ian looked to Sarah for permission. He could not leave them on the island alone.

"No Ian! Don't do this. Please, don't go! Think about Kelly. What's she going to think when she finds out you've gone back there?" Sarah was teary eyed. She was right of course. Kelly was having nightmares as it was. She would crack if she knew her Dad was back on Site A, saving a girl she loathed.

"Is there anyone else?" Ian asked, knowing that he would have been a last resort. Nathan shook his head.

"And time is running out Dr Malcolm." Nathan persisted. Ian looked back to Sarah. He was between a rock and a hard place.

"Then I'm coming with you Ian!" Sarah answered.

"No!" Ian replied firmly. "You stay here, pick Kelly up, I'll be back in five or six days." He walked back to the bathroom to change and pack.

"You'll be back in five or six pieces." Sarah muttered.


	3. LEX

LEX

Alexandra Murphy closed her bright blue eyes from the burning sun on the roof of a twenty story building and concentrated on the music that was pounding through her eardrums. A lawyer who listened to heavy metal, who'd have guessed from her clean cut straight blonde hair and stereo-typical power suit.

However, who'd have thought that little under ten years ago she was a computer hacker who spent all day glued to the computer. Little under ten years ago she had no reason to make money. Her name was on the will for a good chunk of her grandfather's company.

Then Sam came along, and everything went to pot! Alexandra lost everything, including her father in the incident at San Diego. Sam was then the little princess and without her father around they could pretend to be happy families.

To the public eye Samantha was Alex and Tim's sister despite carrying the name Hammond; something Tim hadn't even thought to question. She was two years older than Alex and to everyone more pretty than her too.

Course, Alex hated her. Sam had become the apple of her grandfather's eye and she could do no wrong. Sam had gotten to date who she wanted, go out when she wanted. Her grades could fall and she wouldn't be punished.

Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam.

Every single thing revolved around Sam. Tim loved Sam to pieces; she loved dinosaurs as much as he did. They both joined Alan Grant on digs during the summer. Sam was aloud to date pond life scum Billy Brennan and bring the family name down even further. At which point Alex had started dating Nathan Tribbs, stunning bachelor who only had an inch of heart for a woman; and that was her. He loved her, she knew that. Even though he was set to marry Sam, he still loved her. It was a pure business deal.

He's been stolen from her. It all went wrong when her grandfather had been told he didn't have much longer to live and he should get his affairs in order. This led to him removing Sam from the digs and warning Billy to stay away. Then, her grandfather bought Nathan's bachelorhood for a pricey sum on the condition that it was Sam he was to marry.

Alex didn't understand why. Nor did she care; she and Nathan had a plan. By the time Nathan was to divorce Sam she wouldn't have a penny to her name. It would all be Alex and Nathan's.

Except Sam was fucking it all up by blowing up the islands, nothing would be left. The company would be worthless. Fuck was Sam getting away with that.

That was why she was waiting on the top of her building waiting for the god damn chopper that was half an hour late…..

"Miss Murphy. There's a Mr Tribbs on the line, he needs to speak to you urgently" She secretary had explained after pulling her out of a meeting an hour early. She passed the handset to the angered young woman; she was just about the clinch the case of the decade, now it going to be given to Fish-breath George Sandini.

"What?" She hissed down the phone as she closed her office door. "You've just lost me thousands."

"Did you know your sister had gone?"

"What fucking sister. I don't have a sister. You know that!" He wasn't improving her mood.

"You know who I mean, Sam! She's blowing up the islands and destroying the god dam company. It's not even getting broken up and sold. She's liquidating it…. It won't exist."

Silence on Alex's part.

"I'm going to stop her Alex. She can't do this to us."

"Come and get me. I'll come with you."

Hope people are liking this… sorry if it's a bit short but I am a little rusty.


End file.
